


HS/YW Multiverse Drabbles

by songofsunset



Category: Homestuck, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Occasionally I have people send me two unrelated fandoms, and I generate as many crossover premises as I can.Here is Homestuck and Young Wizards.





	1. Chapter 1

“Four at once?” Kit asks, “I mean, I know you’re sure, but are you sure?”

“The Manual does tend to be fairly reliable” Tom says dryly, “But I think you really want to be focusing on is the next bit. The bit with the aliens.” 

“I mean, alien is such a relative term-” Kit starts, and grins when Nita raises an eyebrow at him. 

“And you want us to go in after them like we did with Darryl?” Nita says. “All of them? Including the- uh-” Nita glances at the terrifyingly detailed summary in Tom’s enormous Manual, “‘anywhere from twelve to twenty-eight sentient beings of undetermined species’, all of whom might be also undergoing Ordeal?”  

“Possibly a bit different than with Darryl,” Tom says, and Kit huffs something that sounds a bit like ‘understatement’. “-But this Ordeal has seriously gone off the rails, and it’s important to the Powers that something be done. Look over the précis in your own Manuals, and be ready to leave early tomorrow. Bring anyone you think might be useful- I have the feeling you’ll be needing all the help you can get. “


	2. Chapter 2

John and Dave and Jade and Rose finally manage to get Sburb loaded on their computers, and they are confused, or offended, or amused, or intrigued when, instead of the cooperative game they had been expecting, there is nothing but a plain text file. 

“On Wizardry” it is titled, and John laughs. Oh, Dave must be pranking him! That jokester! John giggles, and keeps reading. Whatever this is, it’s sure to be good. 

Dave stares at the text in disbelief. What the hell is this bullshit? Saving the universe? Slowing down entropy? He glances over his shoulder, glaring at a pile of plush rumps across the room. Of course. Bro must be fucking with him… and the best way to get back at him would be to read this whole thing and deconstruct the motherfucking shit out of it. Dave buckles down with a smirk, and start plowing his way through. 

Jade laughs. What a marvelous surprise! This wizardry story involves an ordeal- that must be when the actual game starts, but for now, she’s more than willing to play along! Wizardry- what a charming idea!

Rose raises her eyebrow at the text in front of her. An oath- an oath that grants access to Wizardry, and all the trials and talents that come with it. Well. Rose is never one to back down from a challenge. She opens her mouth and begins to read-

-And the words echo four times over into the listening silence, and then… nothing, and the page reloads, and the game they’d been expecting starts up. They all blink a little, laugh at their own folly, their hidden hope that maybe, actually, there might have been some truth- but they know better than that, after all. They know better.

Later, as the world ends, everything changes. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re reading what now?” Nita asks, and Dairine puts a hand up to silence her. 

“Homestuck. There’s aliens. I’ve just gotten to Act 5 so shut up and go away.”

Nita raises her eyebrows, amused. “Don’t you get enough of aliens in your daily life?” 

“These ones are snarky and fictional, so you can cram it sis. Now let me read, I have to make it to the end of this act before Roshaun can finish and text me spoilers.” 

Nita laughs. “Suit yourself I guess,” she says, and goes to make tea. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay,” says Nita, whacking the weird black enemies away with her telescope stand, “Why the heck did Ronan put my toilet in the bathtub?”

“Probably for the same reasons Darryl added three more stories to my garage, but forgot to build staircases to any of them?’ Kit suggests, voice a bit staticky through the phone. “Hold on a sec, I need to make this jump.” Nita hears some shuffling, some thudding, and then an ‘oof’. “Back. Have you heard how Dairine’s getting on?”

“Well she’s definitely getting in screaming matches with Roshaun about his interior decorating aesthetic, but I think she might have actually made more progress than we have?”

“Sounds about right. Well, as long as none of us run into any problems with the prototyping, we should be able to get up and out of this simulation without any-“

There is a rumbling that Nita feels in her bones, and she curses under her breath. “Kit,” she says, watching as the creatures around her shift and stretch. “I think you might have spoken too soon.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Three years is a long time. John spends most of that time thinking, and sitting, and listening to the wind. 

And when the wind starts to speak to him… John listens. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan has been getting weird messages for as long as he’s been using the internet. “You don’t know me yet” the first one reads, from someone with the username BirdThor. Well duh, Ronan thinks, of course he doesn’t. How the hell would he know someone who he’s never even- “But I know you” 

Ronan blocks them, and ignores the chills down his back. 

He is older when the next one comes, from someone with the handle WingedDefender. 

>Hello Ronan  
>who the fuck are you  
>Don’t you know me?  
>how the hell would I know if i know you if you don’t even say your name  
>Oh, I see, I’m too early. I'm sorry, I’ll come back later.  
>what the fuck

He waits, staring at his blinking cursor, but they don’t respond.

It continues though- every few months he will get messages from a stranger, who seems confused about whether Ronan knows them or not, until finally Ronan does know them, a constant low-grade irritant in his life, but one he’d rather have than do without.

They finally meet in less than ideal circumstances. 

It could be argued, in fact, that they never meet face to face at all. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sker’ret has had weirder days. He’s probably had a whole number of weirder days, but this is definitely at least in the top ten. 

“You want to park your-“

“OUR ASTEROID, YES, WE’VE SAID THAT THREE TIMES NOW, CAN YOU ALIEN CENTIPEDES NOT HEAR OR SHOULD I GIVE YOU SOME POINTY EAR CLEANING STICKS?”

Sker’ret twitches a few eyes, amused. “-And after you park your asteroid, you will-“

“Find Somewhere Else To Put These Miniaturized Planets, Ideally.”

“I see.” Sker’ret twists his eyeballs in the affirmative. “Well, if you’ll just follow me to shuttle dock three-three-alpha-neutrino, my staff and I will do our best to accommodate your needs. There might be a little extra paperwork, but we should be able to get that handled. Uh, does your- cheerful friend need any assistance?” 

Sker’ret and the handful of grey-skinned aliens glance down at the tall-horned one with the painted face, who appears to be unconscious on the floor in a puddle of green slime. 

“EH.” says the first alien. “JUST LEAVE HIM THERE”


	8. Chapter 8

Claws sharp and muzzle bloody, the sword impaled in its stomach glinting in the pale light as it turns, the dark-winged monster strides towards Kit- then stops. Kit raises a trembling hand. “P- Ponch?” he asks. 

A lifetime away, Jane stands on the moon watching Becquerel fight the Dark.

Good dogs. Best friends.


End file.
